Extra:Revisit
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Armed with only the puddle of knowledge he has, and the red clad warrior next to him simply called Saber, a teenage boy, whom seemingly was not supposed to be in this War, must find a way to regain what he wants: His past.
1. Conquerer of the Oceans: Francis Drake

And there I was. The elevator door had open, I didn't even realize that I was being spoken too, Saber had replied for me. Shinji had been laughing his normal, haughty laugh while putting me down. If there was one thing I was worried about, it was the battle that was about to come. I finally came to my senses when Saber's icy glare turned to me, her previous target being the enemy servant behind the barrier.

"Master!" She yelled. I jumped a bit in reply, looking at her now. She glared at me, angrily. "Please find a way to escape that second world your mind has entered and return to the one at hand! We have a battle at hand!"

Right. Right. We were in a battle now, and Shinji and his Rider-class Servant were already making their way to the battlefield. Saber and I followed in suit, trailing behind them though in order to keep our space. I prayed that the information we had found about them would aid us at all.

Shinji turned around, hands in his pockets. "Now, are you going to give up yet?" He asked, looking at me. The two of us used to be friends, in the loosest sense of the word. Now, that fragile friendship was broken for good. A battle is a battle, and he was my rival now. I gave him my reply, only to hear him sigh in reply.

"If you say so. El Draque here will make sure this battle will end quickly!" he laughed.

Saber twirled her blade as she stood in front of me. "Saying your Servant's name before the battle even starts." She sighed, gripping her crimson blade. "How cocky can one be? If you wanted to let us know, I suggest you tell your foe as they are dying on the floor."

"What's the point in waiting until then? I know I'll win this!" Shinji laughed once more.

Rider looked over, drawing her flintlock pistols and twirling them around her fingers with the greatest of ease. "Now now now, Master, don't get so cocky yet." the pirate shot a look to Saber, who didn't move her eyes. "I suggest that we start the battle. I'm itching for a chance to kill you." She smirked, pointing a pistol at my servant's chest, aiming for her heart.

Saber laughed, holding her blade out, pointing the tip of her sword against the iron sights of Rider's pistol.

The four of us stayed still, not even our breaths made a sound. No one moved an inch. Saber and Rider's eyes locked in the moment of silence. They both knew at this point one false move in this state could, and most likely will, be death. The two females slowly walked around each other in their stances. If there was wind in these places, these digitally made worlds, I bet a gust would kick up some dust, then signal the start of the battle.

It was odd, despite the fact I was up against Francis Drake, a world renowned pirate known for plundering, pillaging, destruction, and possibly rape, despite the fact Francis Drake was a female in this world, that the Servant was actually following a type of code. She never made a move, so I did instead.

I waved my arm to the side, activating one of the skills that I knew from the Code Casting. A weak skill, never the less, but the Stun skill worked, as Rider was apparently readying a special attack while walking.

"Very smart, Master." Saber said, taking the opening and quickly slashing across Rider's chest, sending her back into the ground as my Servant jumped back to safety. There was a small smirk on her face. "Now, I'm guessing that you have officially declared this battle to begin..." She trailed off, rushing at Rider.

Rider quickly jumped off the ground she landed, crossing her flintlock pistols to cut off Saber's attack. "That was smart, I'll give you that..." Rider said, sweeping her leg, knocking Saber to the ground. "Next time don't bother." She smirked, kicking away the red clad Servant back towards me. "Now...Culverin Cannons!" Rider yelled, gracefully flipping to the side as four square suddenly appeared where she stood, cannons to her ship slowly emerging.

Saber rose to her feet and looked on at her rival's attack. She growled and quickly angled her sword in front of her to guard the barrage of the cannons. She groaned a bit, struggling to keep her guard activated. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I could tell she was in pain. I called out another Code Cast, one I never took off once I found it. I swung my arm to the side, my Seal glowing in response.

Shinji sighed as my Heal Code Cast was activated to reverse the damage done to Saber. "Are you seriously thinking you can win?" He asked, kicking his feet off the ground and floating just above the ground as if he was sitting at his desk. A large, holographic computer screen and keyboard appeared. He began to hammer away at the keys until his own Code Cast activated, hitting Saber directly, but it didn't seem to affect her in anyway.

Saber simply shrugged it off and rushed at Rider during the opening she had from the attack. "Now no more dirty tricks!" She yelled, reading the guard Rider threw up. "You are such an easy foe to read, you do understand that, correct?" She smirked, stomping on the ground and twirling place, her crimson blade shattering the guard. "I have you now!" My servant yelled, a fiery spirit growing inside her.

Rider grunted, quickly trying to counter the attack, but to no avail. Saber's blade blocked the bullet fired from the flintlock pistol, the only reward the pirate got was the hilt of Saber's blade to her chest. The pink haired warrior gasped, spit flying out of her mouth. She coughed to regain her breath, only to have Saber crash her blade onto her back, Rider's yell of pain ringing out once more.

"C'mon El Draque! Get up get up get up GET UP!" he yelled.

Saber laughed, though her arrogance I've come to tolerate got the best of her. She turned and stabbed her sword into the ground next to her, gripping the hilt. "You honestly think that your puny Servant is a match for me? You don't even know who I am!" She yelled at my rival, seemingly scolding him the way she scolds me, but it seemed to throw him aback.

"Hey! Don't yell at me you flat chested bitch!" he yelled back.

Saber cocked an eyebrow at him, annoyed. "Excuse me, knave. What did you say about me?" Unbeknownst to her, Rider was slowly getting back on her feet.

"You heard me! I bet those mosquito bites you call boobs are big as the brain you have!" My rival yelled, turning the tables on Saber. As much as I did love how prideful my Servant was, I wonder how I would have been if I had chosen the red-clad warrior or that fox eared demon that voice told me about. And no matter how much I tried to get Saber to notice, her only reply was to hold her hand towards me, simply put 'Shut up!'. What else can I do?

"Now listen here knave! You are lucky I didn't have you kiss my feet before we started this battle!" Saber snapped. "Now insult this pathetic Servant of yo-" She started, getting sent to the ground from Rider's pistols. She blew the smoke off the barrels.

"Flawless Shinji, just flawless." She smirked.

Saber rose to her feet, having dragged her sword with her. The warrior spun around, clearly annoyed. "Veil of Petals!" She simply said, brushing some of her hair out of her face. I thought it was odd, the only bit of hair that could be in her face was the ahoge at the top of her head, her bangs were too short, and the rest of hair was done in that fancy bun.

Rider sighed and flipped to the side. "Culverin Cannons!" She yelled, holding a pistol to the air and jumping up in a victory pose, twirling before she landed. She laughed and rested her hands on her hips, watching as Saber stood still.

"I suggest you laugh AFTER you have won!" Saber yelled in reply, a sudden burst of speed. My eyes opened. I have never seen Saber so intent to kill before. That could be she felt threatened by Rider. Perhaps it was her long rang weapons? Her Class? We had more treasure than them, and we knew her name, so there wasn't much else, unless, well, Saber was jealous of Rider's bust. Childish, yes, most likely not the cause, but it's still a valid reason, and since Shinji pointed it out it was just a bigger reason.

"Where did she get that speed?" Shinji growled.

"You moron..the data drop wore off! Time your Code Casts right!" Rider yelled back, focusing her cannon fire in the direction of Saber, scattering the shots as much as she could to try to hit the red clad warrior, she'd even accept a nick at this point. "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" the pirate yelled frantically as Saber drew near. A smirk slowly formed on my lips, I wanted to laugh, but I took Saber's words to heart: Don't laugh until you know the outcome.

Saber's bust of speed held up as she cut sharp turns around the barren battlefield. She leaped into the air. Rider quickly adjusted the aim of her cannons and firing salvo after salvo after her. Saber's grace still held strong and her attack didn't even start yet. Getting her footing on a stray cannonball, she quickly pushed off it and flew towards Rider, who frantically aimed his flintlock pistols and fired, only to be beaten to the trigger by the swordswoman, who's blade tore through the pink haired pirate. Saber quickly turned around from her stance and swung her blade furiously, taking the opening in Rider's moment of pain to deal as much damage as he could.

Saber twirled her blade after kicking the horribly wounded Rider away from her. "Fount of the Healer!" She yelled. As if she added insult to injury. Saber wasn't hurt much, despite taking some cuts from the shrapnel of the cannonballs. What damage she would heal would only be at skin value...typical.

Rider struggled to her feet, hunched over and panting. "Alright you little twerp you are dead!" She yelled. With a last ditch effort, she jumped high into the air. "Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest!" she yelled, landing on a massive ship that materialized from the blackness of data behind her. Her wounds seemed to vanish now as she causally sat on the bow of the boat, slowly getting to her feet as she summoned a artillery cannon above her, and two smaller, auxiliary cannons at her side. She pointed a pistol at Saber. "...fire." She simply said, a sudden maelstrom of cannonballs and bullets being hurdled at Saber, like an ocean of death.

Saber's eyes flew open. "This is her Noble Phantasm...impressive..." She grumbled to herself as she quickly threw up her guard. My own reply was simple: A quick Code Cast of Heal to make sure Saber's vitality was topped off. Now I wish I a Code Cast for something increase her defense or at least her speed to help her out of this. But, it seemed like I didn't need to, as Saber weathered the storm somehow, albeit the wounds she had gathered. She panted a bit. "This will be over...I promise." She said calmly, flicking some more hair out of her eyesight. "Veil of Petals." She simply said, using the blinding speed to attack Rider.

Rider simply stood still, too exhausted to fight back, no more energy left to even summon her cannons, and from the looks of it, Shinji didn't have a Code Cast to help. She closed her eyes and waited for the strike to end the battle. And, her wish was granted. Saber's blade made a powerful cut across Rider's chest.

I watched as Saber panted, holding her post-attack stance. She slowly rose to a proper posture, even in battle, being prim and proper was needed for some ungodly reason. My Servant threw her blade onto her shoulder and walked over, her heels clicking, the only should that was made. As soon as Saber was safely away from Rider and Shinji, the world around us four started to shake, then a massive, never ending red wall of pure data separated Shinji and Rider, and Saber and I. I...don't recall much of what happened, I seemed to blank out at the fact that Shinji was being killed in front of my eyes. He begged for anything to save him as Rider sighed.

"You, Master." She said to me. "You have done well. You have a very capable Servant on your hands." Rider said, her eyes closed as she was slowly deleted. "Heh...no hard feelings, after all, I have nothing against you two as people, just part of the game."

I couldn't believe it. Someone as cynical and evil as Shinji was paired up with this Rider. She was sorry for her actions, as much as she could be, and didn't even fight her own death, as one would call it.

Saber nodded, her sword stabbed into the ground at her side. "I thank you for your apology. And, I say the same to you: No...hard feelings...as people would say int his time."

My mind drifted off more, and suddenly, I found myself back in the school, Rin staring at me. All that was burned into my mind was Shinji simply turning into blackness, then vanishing like ash in the wind. I wasn't even listening to Rin, either. She knew I wasn't either.


	2. King of the Woods: Robin Hood

Dan Blackmore. My next rival. I was honestly shocked to see someone of his age take part in the Holy Grail War. And from what I've seen and has happened to me, I'm shocked yet again he was paired up with an Archer class, let alone Robin Hood. We did have some advantage in this fight, as Archer was forbidden to use his Noble Phantasm...outside of battle. I hope that he was out of practice with it.

Saber sighed as I dazed out. "Master! Wake up this instant!" She yelled.

I shook my head and looked around, Archer and Dan were ready for battle.

"Nice job, your Master's dazing out."Archer chuckled.

Saber smirked, like she was actually siding with him for this point. "That might be true..." She said, trailing off. Jeez...I wish my own Servant would stop insulting me. "But at least my Master has the decency to leave me at my fullest power." Saber said crossing her arms over her chest, the hilt of her blade between her arms and chest.

Archer cocked an eyebrow. He didn't have a reply. His Master simply stood still and listened.

"What? No reply?" Saber asked, turning her head away from Archer. "Very predictable." Saber laughed.

Archer growled. "Poison Arrow..." he muttered under her breath, gaining the attention of me and my Servant. Archer took aim with the crossbow mounted on his arm and fired.

Saber quickly grabbed her blade and swung, slicing the arrow in half. "Ha! Pitiful!"

Archer smirked. "Oh really? Are you sure that my attack didn't work?"

Saber quickly looked at herself, only seeing a few scraps of the arrow on her clothing. "Was this a bluff?" She asked.

"Maybe." Archer smirked, taking aim again with his bow and firing off multiple shots, all scattering around Saber.

Saber sighed and slowly made her way to the rival Servant, using her sword to cut each arrow in half. "This is truly pathetic!" She exclaimed. Man...her attitude was getting on my nerves at times, but it was who Saber was, I couldn't do anything about it. But, I did notice something. Dan wasn't even talking, nevertheless moving, and Archer didn't try to set up any traps, nor any sneak attacks. Something was wrong. I tried to tell Saber, but she didn't listen.

By the time Saber had reached Archer, I could tell something was wrong. She still wasn't listening to me. And when she did seem to hear my voice, it was too late.

"Faceless King!" Archer yelled. Saber growled a bit, but swung her blade. Archer suddenly faded out of existence, or so it seemed. He reappeared right next to Saber, delivering a powerful kick to her side. Saber groaned. "Now, don't mock me or my power!" Archer chuckled, warping out of view as Saber twirled her blade, swinging at the vanishing Archer again. He reappeared behind her. "Too slow." he sang, firing an arrow at Saber's back.

I watched as Saber helplessly battered at the air, trying to hit the elusive Archer. I couldn't do much, so I simply did what I could: A quick Heal Code Cast to keep Saber as healthy as she could be. It did hurt that I couldn't fight back...I had changed the Stun Code Cast for a Field Spell...and forgot to change it back to Stun or Cure.

Archer's attacks slowed, finally. Saber took the opening and swung her blade at Archer, having it connect with the side of the green-clad warrior. "I have you know, knave!" She yelled, swinging her crimson saber wildly.

All seemed well, but it soured once more. Saber stopped her attack, clutching her stomach with her free hand and falling to her knees. "W-what's going on?" She coughed. She looked like she would vomit at any second.

Archer smirked, backing up a bit and gathering energy. "Now you really understand why I said not to underestimate me, right?" He said, fiddling with his crossbow.

Saber rose to her feet slowly, gripping her blade tightly. She looked uneasy, but she continued on.

Archer rose his bow and took aim. "Yew Bow: Holy Bow of Supplication." he said to himself. He unleashed his attack, I felt a chill run up my spine. We dealt with this before, not in in this way. A swirling mass of gnarled roots unleashed from his bow, forming a sphere around Saber before they converged into a massive Yew Tree. It quickly bloomed, then wilted before shattering.

Saber's figure grew worse as her knees seemed to give out. Her growl, symbolizing her nature to win, was dying out. Archer added insult to injury, holding his bow aimed right at her. "C'mon! Where's that fiery spirit and sharp tongue from before?"

Saber coughed, falling to a knee. She slowly struggled to get back to her feet. "Fount of the Saint..." she muttered, a pulse being emitted from her blade. "Fount of the Healer..." She coughed, another pule from her blade. She rushed over as fast as she could, trying to gain back her strength through her spells.

I watched in a mix of horror, and anticipation. I knew Saber could pull a miraculous comeback, but this was our second battle against a ranged fighter, things looked grim. What else was worse, Dan was finally taking this opening. He activated his Code Casts: Strength and Regen. I didn't know what to do, the battle was going too fast for me to understand. Archer was simply laughing as he dodged Saber's slow attacks.

"Wow..this is boring!" Archer groaned, quickly diving under Saber's blade and countering with a powerful flip kick to Saber's jaw. Saber flew back, tumbling on the ground. I hurried over to her and helped her get back to her feet. Then, it hit me. I hastily reached into my pocket after I gave her back as much strength as I could with Heal, and pulled out an item, but it shattered as soon as I grabbed it. I panicked a bit, but when Saber got up, the fiery fervor back in her eyes, I knew it worked. While my supply of Remedies was low, I now knew to keep a steady supply on hand, as that Archer's Noble Phantasm was linked to his Poison Arrow skill.

"Thank you, Master. It was about time you acted and aided me regain my glory for this battle." She replied to me. Well, I'll take a half-assed thank you any day from Saber. "Now..just stay on the sidelines of this battle, and support me when you can." Saber said, her speed returning as she unleashed her Veil of Petals skill at Archer.

The enemy servant yawned. "This again?" he said, stretching, bored. "Wall of Thorns." he simply said, taking a knee and gathering more energy in his crossbow, punching the ground under him. As par with his skill's name, a wall of thorns suddenly burst from the ground.

Saber smirked, gracefully slicing through the thick wall of green and continuing her mad rush at Archer. Times like this I wonder if Saber could have been Berserker with the ferocity of her attacks. But, I didn't argue with it much, and now as I watched my Servant reach Archer, and simply tear though him with a single stroke of her blade, boy was I happy. I watched as Saber's blade connected to the green clad warrior's body repeatedly, a slightly sadist grin grew on my face. I wish I kept the Code Cast for Attack or Strength, but Saber's Fount of the Saint was doing it's job.

"How DARE you cripple me in such ways you pathetic forest fool!" Saber yelled, getting into a heated battle now, Archer desperately trying to fend off the enraged Saber. Even his Faceless King skill was failing due to the speed of which Saber was fighting. Even I was scared at this point. "I should take that bow of yours and beat you to death with it!" Saber yelled, enraged.

Archer quickly jumped back before Saber was about to slice him in half. He readied his bow. "You'll run out of steam by some time, and when you do...I'll let the poison take care of you!" Archer growled, firing off s shotgun like field of Poison Arrow bolts. I dug my hand into my pocket, ready to use another Remedy just in case, but luckily for me, even better for Saber, the arrows missed, or Saber's rage simply sliced them in half. I'm beginning to think it's not rage, just pride that her figure was ruined by the poison.

"Now then..." Saber said to herself, continuing her attacks. "Veil of Petals!" she yelled, diving through Archer's attacks.

"No no no no no no NO NO!" he yelled, frantically firing as many arrows as he could, constantly on the run away from Saber. "I'm NOT going down this easily! I should have won this battle from the damn start!"

"Well, enjoy the victory you had when this started." Saber said as she swung her blade, slicing the clean through Archer. Archer gripped his chest, then fell to his knees. Saber smirked and threw her blade onto her shoulder and walked back to me, her heels clicking. Once again, if wind could exist in these places, it would be blowing right not. As soon as Saber grew close enough to me, the never ending red wall suddenly rocketed between me and my Saber, and Dan and his Archer. I looked over, seeing the defeated pair slowly grow black, looking like they were being deleted.

Archer couldn't help but laugh. "Well, this sucks..." he said through his laughter. "Ya know..I'm sorry for being such a crappy Servant."

Dan shook his head, finally speaking up. He accepted his defeat, unlike Shinji, who prayed to every god he knew to live. "It was my fault, Archer, not yours." He said. " I should never have hindered your powers, that Seal made us lose the battle."

"Oh c'mon...I was still about to use it in combat." Archer said, looking at his bow, which was now covered in blackness. "I have no training...I can't fight in direct combat, Master. You should know that."

"I did, but I was focused on a knight's battle, I overlooked it." Dan said, standing still, accepting his death without question.

"We were both fools." Archer said. He looked over to me. "Don't blow it for us, kid." he said, laughing as he vanished.

"Young Master, you have fought well, and I am glad, that if I was to die it battle, it would be with one who I felt was worthy...I thank you..." he said before he faded away.

My stomach felt heavy, like a knot was growing. I couldn't focus well. It hit me again: I just killed someone else. First Shinji died, I know it's wrong to say it, but he deserved it. And now, Dan Blackmore. Two people had died to my hands, even the mighty Francis Drake, and the elusive Robin Hood fell to Saber's blade, the blade being controlled by the warrior, an unnamed one. I would ask her, and I have once, but she simply shot me down faster than a hunter shooting a game bird. And, like last time, I found myself outside the elevator door. Saber gathered by attention once with with a few snaps.

"Master, it would be best if you did not find yourself being dazed so often..." She said, sighing.

As always, Saber scolded me, even after victory. I'll just need to get used to it.


	3. Hero of the Youth: Nursery Rhyme

"What game should we play with them today, Alice?" The white clad Alice said happily, as she and her Servant strolled around Saber and I. We looked at them, Saber's eyes on whom she thought was the Servant, my eyes on who I thought was the Master.

"I dunno, Alice, what do you think they want to play?" The black clad Alice asked, smiling at us.

Saber sighed, her crimson blade at her side. She told me countless times what it was called, but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember it. Whether she bored me to sleep while she explained the history of the sword, which could in itself be a book, or the fact that in war like this I couldn't rack my memory enough to find it. All I know is, it was Latin.

"I suggest that we play a little..."she started, clearing her throat, gripping the hilt of her blade. "...some more adult." She smirked.

"Something more adult?" Both Caster and her Master said, standing against each other, and thankfully, a good distance away.

Saber nodded, taking the girls' innocence to an advantage point. Luckily for me, Saber was the Servant, I would have waited for Caster to attack. In a sudden burst of speed and power, Saber pushed off the ground, using her momentum to unleash a powerful break attack. I smiled a bit, though it felt bittersweet.

Alice giggled. "Dragon Skillet!" She sang happily, doing a small, odd dance. Before Saber's attack could connect, a whirling inferno dropped onto Saber, stopping her in her tracks. Between the oddly matching colors of the fire and Saber's dress, I couldn't tell where she was, all I heard was her groan in pain. She tried to get up, only to find her legs wouldn't cooperate with her will, force my Servant to fall to her knees.

"It's not nice to cheat, Miss." The black-clad Alice said. She giggled again, playfully.

Saber growled and quickly got to her feet, gripping her blade. "You attacked me from above...you say that's not cheating?" Saber yelled. The two Alice's simply giggled it off.

"But you cheated first!" The white-clad Alice said.

There was a small pulse of energy that suddenly rang out from the Servant Alice. "White Queen's Enigma!" She sang, an aura glowing around her.

"...oh joy." Saber sighed. She used the opening to, as she always did, make herself appear fancy and flashy, and by that, I mean she woul-

"Fount of the Saint! Fount of the Healer!" Saber yelled as her own, red aura pulsed.

Yea...that. It's like she knew what I was thinking of, but then again we were supposed to be in tune.

"Ooooh! Miss wants to play still!" The white-clad Alice cheered happily. She began to dance again.

Saber's battle knowledge, which was extremely, extremely limited against Caster, kicked in and she threw up her guard.

"We're not playing hide-and-seek!" The Servant Alice said. She, like her Master, did a small dance, making two, small, heart-shaped familiars appearing in front of her. "Frenzied March Hare!" She sang, a whirlwind appearing around Saber.

"Hah! Like this an affect me!" She smirked, literally weathering the storm. My smile grew more, but it quickly changed. Saber was thrown off balance and the wind tore at her.

Saber fell to her knees once more, panting. I quickly activated my Heal Code Cast to give her back what stamina she lost.

Alice, the black dressed one, giggled and summoned a small ball of light in her hand. "Now, play nice Miss!" She said, hint of anger in her voice. That was the first time I heard her angry in any way, heck, any emotion other than joy and bliss. She hurled the ball at Saber, with oddly great force at that. Saber recoiled back as the ball hit her. She groaned in pain. How was a Caster's normal attacks so strong?

Saber bite her lip and rose to her feet slowly. She felt heavier, panting heavily at that.

"What...did you do to me?" She growled through her teeth. "Never mind, just let me cut off those arms of your so you can't use any more magic!" Saber rushed, or, thought she rushed. She was actually slowly walking, and when Saber noticed, it was a bit too late, another massive ball of light pelting her in the face. My servant tumbled over, using her blade to get back on her feet. Her panting got worse. In response, I did what I could, yet again: Heal Code Caster. Being a Master from the sidelines without any way to fight, man, I felt useless.

Saber growled, her energy returning, though she still looked weighed down. "That's it!" She yelled, her sword glowing. She held it above herself, holding it to the sky as it shattered into a cloud of feathers. She twirled around in them, chanting something.

"By the gods that circle above the land I lived upon, grant me the power of the orb of life that hangs above. Thrice-Setting Sun!"

She took her stance as her twirl was over, her sword reforming in her clasped palms. Funny thing, she looked pretty cute doing her twirl...jeez if Saber would have heard me say that I would have been yelled at for hours.

Saber smirked. "Now...care to fight?" She asked, twirling her blade and moving her bangs out of her face. I knew what she was doing.

"Veil of Petals!" I heard her yell as she rushed at the black-clad Caster.

"Where did the lady go, Alice?" The Master asked, looking around

"I...I don't know, Alice!" The Servant replied, looking around as well.

"Behind you." Saber calmly said, watching the black-clad Alice turn, only to find that she was tricked. "Children should not be on the battlefield..." Saber sighed as she slashed at Alice's back.

I heard the Servant scream in pain. Never once before have I felt my heart want to rip itself in half from it. I had to use every fiber of my being to not use a Command Seal to stop Saber. I just watched the battle from the sidelines.

"You understand why now, right?" Saber yelled, jamming her crimson blade into the ground. She grasped the hilt and spun around, using the momentum to throw a mighty kick to the rival Servant's side.

I need to ask her something: We NEVER train unless she wants to, she tells me to stay back and watch her fight, doing the SAME moves over, and over, and over...and NOW of all the times, she starts to get fancy! I would waver between applauding her skill, ripping my hair out, or simply toning her out: All of which would anger her even more. I couldn't win in a verbal argument with my Servant, but when it comes to the battlefield, I think I had the upper hand.

Saber laughed as she spun on her hilt, grabbing the blade as she landed and twirling it into a proper. "Fount of the Saint!" She yelled. Another thing I needed to talk to her about: her Prana consumption rate. She has no regard for how I feel afterwords.

The white-clad Alice panicked. I seen her hold her hands out to her Servant. "March of the Black Tea!" She said, an odd, tea-colored aura appearing around the Servant Alice.

"T-thank you Alice..." She said as she slowly stood up from Saber's relentless assault. If only she had acted quicker.

"Artillery Applause!" Saber yelled, saving her more powerful skill for the end of the battle. She shouldered Alice, knocking her off balance. "And...have fun fading away into nothing!" Saber yelled as she dragged her blade down across Caster's chest, then up at an angle.

I cringed as Caster let out a extremely painful scream. I felt so bad for her.

In another panic, I heard the Master call out. 'Dragon's Skillet!" The inferno engulfed Saber, but it was too late, the attack had finished.

Saber laughed as the swirling embers died down, walking back to me. Oddly...the wall did appear yet.

"March of the Black Tea!" The rival Master yelled, panicked still. She watched as Caster slowly rose to her feet.

"...pesky vermin." Saber sighed. She twirled her blade, not willing to waste anymore time. "Veil of Petals." She said, vanishing from sight with her speed. The only way I knew she returned was when the black-clad Alice yelled her final, pain filled scream. My Servant appeared next to me, the massive red wall appearing between us, declaring the fight to be over. I watched the Master hurried to her Servant.

"I'm so sorry Alice..." The Master said, keeling down and taking her Servant's hands. The Master started to grow black, like the data she was made of was being eaten alive. Her Servant, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Don't be sorry, Alice...we had fun, right?" Caster smiled.

I bit my lip. Three people, three innocent people...their blood was on my hands.

The Alice Master nodded. "We...we did." She smiled. "But...I want to play forever. I don't want to do anything else." She said. If Alice was crying, I couldn't see, but from her movement, she was sobbing.

Saber sighed, her blade against her side, arms crossed over her chest. She was unphased by this, then again, she seen war for much longer than I have, which was only three weeks.

The two girls kept talking, until ultimately, the white-clad Alice vanished, leaving her Servant. Alice looked at us.

"...thank you for playing with us, Mister. You made Alice and Alice, very happy." She smiled before she vanished from sight.

I found myself back at my private room after the battle. My stomach was in a knot, and neither Saber or myself could look at each other. She knew how I felt: I had aided in the death of three people, three innocent people. Yea, Shinji was annoying, but he didn't deserve to die.

"If you can't stomach this now, Master, I suggest you leave the War." Saber said as she took her seat at her homemade throne.

Leave? Give up? Despite what happened, I've come too far to give up. I need to keep fighting, no matter what the cost.


	4. Count of the Night: Vlad III,The Impalor

This clown...this damn clown! She...she creeps me out! I want her dead! This is the FIRST one of the four battles Saber and I have fought in, that I want to take Saber's sword and cut that creepy ass clown in half, or as I heard Saber say:

"I shall cleft you in twain, you pathetic courtroom fool!" Saber yelled at the clown.

My thoughts...exactly...

"WhY Do yOU goTtA be lIKe thAT?" Lil' Ronnie said. I swear to the gods that Saber worshiped that I could see her 1337 5p3ak...oh god now I'm doing it!

"What kind of mortal do you think you are, foolish red knight?" Lancer yelled, holding his lance, aimed at Saber. "How dare you speak to my wife in such a tone!" He yelled, angry at Saber's harsh, yet true, tones.

"That 'wife' of yours is nothing more than a broken shell of a being! Like I said, she's nothing more than a courtroom fool!"

Lancer glared at Saber. The 'pre-battle banter' didn't last that long. "Rebellious Intent!" he yelled, a powerful burst of energy pulsing from his body.

Saber retaliated with he normal pre-battle attacks. 'Fount of the Saint!" She said. One pulse. 'Fount of the Healer!" Two pulses. "Fount of Chronos!" Three pulses. She held her sword aloft to the sky, it shattering into a shower of pure, snow white feathers. She chanted her normal chant while she twirled. 'Thrice Setting Sun!"

Lancer laughed and watched, letting his rival gain power. His lance could easily outreach Saber's blade, and from Lancer's insane mindset, this could be deadly, even more deadly that Archer and his poisons.

Before I could aid in Saber's strengthening, I heard the familiar chime of a Code Cast. I watched as Lil' Ronnie bent and contorted her body in shapes and forms before she lashed her arms out.

Saber grunt a bit as a glob of sickly green and black ink exploded around her. She coughed.

The first thing to go through my mind: it's Archer all over again! I wasn't in any mood now. Having to nearly die to save Rin AND Rani, and have Rin still treat me like crap, having to deal with this terrifying clown, the fact that I could be fake...I didn't care anymore. I reached for a Remedy to heal Saber without a moment's hesitation. I activated my Code Cast: Strength.

Saber smirked as she heard her blade sharpen, seeing the glint out of the corner of her eye. "I see that you have finally...as you would say...gotten in the swing of things." She smirked, twirling her blade. I voiced my agreement.

"AwWW...i WanTEd tO EaT yOU! YoU lOOk YUMMY!" Lil' Ronnie cackled. A chill ran up my spine, but I quickly threw the feeling off.

The battle started, well, buffing wasn't starting a fight in my book just yet. Lancer rushed at Saber, gripping his lance, lashing out with a mighty arcing slash. Saber threw her guard up, her smirk growing as a pulse of energy unleashed itself from the blade, shocking the blood-stained warrior. I heard him let out a yelp of pain from it, which turned to grunts as groans as Saber had her way with him in a flurry of quick slashes.

"Aww..LaNCeR Is noT wInnIng...i kNow!" Lil' Ronnie said, twisting her body around. I heard another chime: Code Cast: Seal Break.

Saber didn't. She let battle dull her senses, so it seemed. She twirled around in place as Lancer reeled back from the onslaught. She stopped in her tracks before the attack hit.

"W-what is this black magic?" She yelled, struggling to swing her blade.

Lancer caught his breath from the quick break, using this as an opening. "I'll teach you to fear my lance.." Lancer growled. He took his blood covered lance, thrusting it through the small gap between himself and Saber, throwing her off balance. I watched, not using my Code Cast yet. I found myself using too much of my prana trying to keep her at high vitality, when I knew she was a Saber: She was built to take and deal blows, second to Berserker. My arms were crossed, my eyes fixed on Saber taking a mighty beating from spear slashes, thrusts, and bashes. Boy...was I gonna get it later when this was over. Then, all of a sudden, things got worse.

"Those gods you worship will fall and when you need them most, they will betray you! Like my God who has betrayed me!" Lancer yelled. I...forgot we were fighting Count Vlad III. But that wasn't the part that scared me. I seen him slash at Saber's legs, sending her to the ground, but he was fast.

"Cursed Lance!" Lancer yelled. He dug his bloody lance under Saber and through her body. My eyes opened in fear as I seen her cough up blood, watching her blood trickle down the lance. But the worst was yet to come. Lancer had leaped high into the air, throwing Saber off his spear. She hit the ground with a lifeless thud. My breathing grew faster, my eyes opening as wide as they could. I began to shake...I was scared, Saber was killed.

"Now! Your blood will be the perfect item for my wife to dine on!" Lancer yelled. He wasn't finished? I watched in total fear as he fell back to the digital ground, his lance digging through Saber's stomach. I felt like I was dying with her as I heard her pain filled scream. Images of Alice and her Caster started to flood my mind. Would...would I end up like her? Like Shinji? Dan? My thoughts raced as Lancer pulled his lance out of her body, kicking the limp, red-clad warrior towards me.

"yAy! LANceR Won! ThAT MeAnS I gET tO eAt yOU!" Lil' Ronnie cheered happily. She and Lancer slowly walked to me.

Red wall...c'mon..red wall..where the hell are you? Red wall...pop up dammit! I kept repeating that to myself as I slowly backed up. Did the SE. RA. PH read the battle wrong? Is this some kind of sick and twisted trick it's pulling? I quickly, albeit, panicked, activated my Heal Code Cast. I watched as Saber's wounds were healed, her breathing very slowly returning. My heart stopped it's extreme beating as I seen her get back on her feet slowly. The first thing she said:

"Master...I shall settle this matter when we return to our throne room..." She said, gripping her blade's hilt tightly. I knew I was gonna get it...worth it now that I think about it.

Lancer turned his gaze to Saber, his lance at the ready. "I suggest that you stay down or admit defeat, mortal." He said, laughing as Saber recasted her spells to power herself. "Making yourself stronger won't have any affect on the outcome of this battle, you do understand that, correct?"

Saber ignored his comment. There was a fire in her eyes. No, an inferno. I was proud, my sense of confidence slowly returning as Saber twirled his blade.

"Veil of Petals." She simply said, using her speed to attack.

Lancer laughed. "Rebellious Intent!" He cackled as he threw up his guard. His speed...it was quicker...crap. I bit my lip, Saber being pushed by by a small blast of...blood? It was red, I'm guessing it was like Saber's Chronos Fount, cause she was on a knee, stunned.

"Ceremonial Purge..." Lancer spoke up. The ground around him seemed to die, being defiled. He held his lance high, slowly pointing the tip of the blade at his heart. Was he going to kill himself? No...it wouldn't end that quickly. I watched as he drove his lance through his heart.

Saber got up, but, it seemed too late. A blackish, purplish fire erupted from inside her. I heard a yell, then she fell on both her knees. I quickly Healed her. How were all of these people stronger than us? Oh yea...that's right. Since I wasn't supposed to be in this War, Saber was reduced to near nothing in terms of powe-sorry, glory. Saber was glaring at me as she got up. Man...I was in for it.

She then glared at Lancer. I could swear, she was gripping her sword so tightly that I thought the hilt would break. She rushed for another attack, knowing her skills could be blocked. I quickly casted the Strength Code Cast once more as Saber resumed her attack. Oddly, it was going well. She was avoiding the Break-style attacks, knowing Lil' Ronnie could seal them, so she stuck with quick slashes and her counters.

"LanCER! You cAN't gO doWN lIKe tHiS!" The clown yelled in protest. She quickly used her Poison Code Cast, but with a quick use of a Remedy, it was taken care of as Saber laughed and hacked away at Lancer.

Vlad yelled in rage, using his lance to push himself back and out of harms way. "Now! You puny mortal! I will using your body for the first warning on the wall of spears I have!" he yelled, hunching over and rushing at Saber, throwing his lance upward.

"I'd like to see you try and use my body as a trophy." Saber laughed as she twirled out of the lance's reach. For a powerful warrior, she still kept her feminine charm. Saber smirked and grabbed Lancer's arm. "Now...hush lion." Saber said, pulling him closer, his lancer holding arm still outstretched. With a quick kick, Saber pushed Lancer on the ground, but her grip on his arm tightened.

The hell was she doing, was the only thing that went through my mind.

I seen Saber take her blade and drive it through Lancer's chest, but he laughed at the pain. Saber let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "I said, hush lion." Saber growled as she gripped his arm and, in a tremendous show a strength, twisted his arm.

I take back what I said about Saber being feminine. I just watched her snap his arm! I could have sworn she broke every bone in his arm, but it was a popping sound..not a snapping sound. Now I remember, Saber had told me once that she used to do some kind of sport that involved grappling.

Saber smirked as she let go of the limp arm and gripping her blade. "Good lion." She chuckled darkly, ripping the blade from his side, walking back to me. Her heels clicked. That...was a good sign. But not now.

Lancer had gotten up, much to Saber's horror, as well as mine. The blood stained warrior groaned as he popped his bones back in place. I felt my stomach flip. That was sickening.

Lancer didn't even respond. He looked at me and my Servant, then yelled. It was a horrifying yell. "FORTRTESS OF IMPALEMENT!" he yelled. The arena went black. I could hear him chant. Saber went to attack quickly before Lancer could activate his Noble Phantasm, but it was too late. A field of lances suddenly burrowed out from underground, pinning Saber and I in place. We couldn't move, one movement could spell our death. I seen his lance fly into the air, out of sight. My mind was busy thinking what could happen, well, it happened. A massive lance suddenly shot out from under Saber, holding her down. I heard a faint sound, then the sound grew extremely loud as a massive version of Lancer's spear tore into Saber.

My eyes opened once again. Did...did she die? I watched as the field of lances died down and Lancer's blood stained lance returned to his hand. My eyes them slowly drifted to Saber. Her body was limp, lifeless. My eyes flew open as I tried to Heal her. It hit me: I used too much prana again and I couldn't use my Code Casts. The overwhelming fear returned as I heard my breathing grow jagged and short.

Lancer and Lil' Ronnie looked over at me, the clown's sick and twisted grin sending chills down my spine.

"LiL' RonNIe can FinaLLy eaT You!" She giggled insanely. " I wONdeR hOw yoU TasTe?"

Red wall! Red wall! C'mon! Not again...how could this happen to Saber? How? I panicked. Lancer readied his lance as he walked over, chuckling. Lancer's chuckle turned into a laughter, then a pure, insanity and rage filled laugh. I backed up as much as I could before I stumbled over my feet. Where was that wall? Lancer placed the tip of his lance against my chest, over my heart.

"You fought well...too bad that you must die..." Lancer said. I was shaking terribly, my heart was racing. This was it, I was going to die. I see Lancer slowly rear back, ready to end my life. I closed my eyes and waited for the attack. I heard a slash, a groan, then a thud. I slowly opened by eyes, scared to see if I had been struck down without knowing. But...

Saber sighed, her blade in Lancer's back, the warrior lying on the ground. "Master...next tine...don't waste your precious prana. I do thank you for strengthening me, and curing my wounds, but please, show restraint." She said, holding her hand out to me. I smiled a bit, taking her hand as she pulled me up. I could have sworn I caught her smile as well. Thrice Setting Sun. I finally figured out what it does: It revives her.

Just at that, the wall had appeared, Saber's blade returning to her side. We both turned, seeing Lancer rise from the ground, only to fall back on a knee, defeated. His gaze turned to Lil' Ronnie.

"AwW...lanCEr...yOu lOSt...noW I cAn Eat yoU!" She giggled.

Lancer groaned, turning to her. "No my love...I wouldn't suffice as a meal fit for you...I.." he bit his words, in pain. "I...I am not worthy of such beauty."

…the SE. RA. PH has some sick sense of humor. Pairing Vlad the Impaler, the being that made what the vampire is today, well, the vampire it is today...aside from those sparkly vampires that glow in the sun. Oh, sorry, getting off topic...anyway...Vlad the Impaler and this freak of nature clown, who ate her own family..even her child...

Lil' Ronnie looked sad, but then again, her make-up always make her look happy. She knelt down besides Lancer as he vanished, wiping her sleeves in the blood he left behind. Her beady eyes slowly looked towards me and Saber.

"I beAT yoU TwO wOULd mAkE THe bEST meAL eVeR." She giggled as she slowly vanished, being eaten alive by the blackness that ate away all those who lost.

Saber and I looked at each other, suddenly arriving in our private room. Before I could say anything, she started her tirade on how to 'keep her strong' and 'don't let others berate her' and to 'keep support at all costs'...okay...so maybe Saber was bad in terms of her ego, but then again, it was who she was, and due to that, it let us win.


	5. Demon of the Fist: Li Shuwen

Julius Harwey. Master assassin. It fits that he would get an Assassin class Servant, but by the gods Saber worshiped, he was a pain. Barely able to get this far, and only thanks to the help of Rin, I was able to. So, I have her to thank when...er...if I win this. Rin and Saber both say our chances of living is around sixty percent, and that's mainly due to Saber saying she'd use her Noble Phantasm.

"Shall we simply get started?" Julius asked. "I'd rather not waste time in getting rid of you two."

Saber laughed. It was starting to grow on me. "I honestly doubt that you can find a way to defeat me!" She said.

Assassin sighed. "This will be fun. No hard feelings." He chuckled, channeling his energy, taking on an unorthodox pose, well, it was to me. To him, it was extremely basic.

Saber sighed in reply to his sigh, quickly casting her buffing spells on herself. "Saint! Healer! Chronos! Thrice-Setting Sun!" I wonder why that twirl of hers was cute...

"And now we end this fight..." Assassin said. The arena grew dark. All I knew was that something bad was going to happen. He took a slight step forward, swaying his arms to the right, then stepped back, then forward once more as he arms swayed to the left. He took a pose, I could see a symbol glow a bright, crystalline red, then a surge of explosions behind him. It seemed like something out of a Chinese Kung-Fu movie.

"You do know who I am..." Assassin said, taking a mighty step forward. "...because for me, my power is so great..." he took another step, thrusting his clenched fist towards Saber. I seen a mighty gust of chi rush from his arm, in the shape of a lance and shatter the guard she quickly threw up to protect her. "No Second Strike!" He yelled as he watched Saber be forced to the wall made in the arena. "...is needed..." Assassin gathered himself, putting his legs together, clasping his hands and bowing at the defeat.

My mouth hung open. I was shocked. In one move...Saber was out. But, my god was I lucky she knew to use Thrice Setting Sun to keep herself alive. I quickly turned to her, using my new Heal Code Cast, allowing the massive Prana surge to fix Saber's deep wounds. I seen her get up, heard her chant Thrice Setting Sun once more, and felt her rip her crimson sword from the digital ground.

"Looks like you won't have the chance to live up to your Noble Phantasm's namesake." Saber laughed as I seen her brush her bangs out of her face. "Everyone who you fight dies in one hit. I am living proof that it doesn't work!" Saber laughed as she used Veil of Petals to quickly get back to Assassin, slicing through him. Saber quickly spun around, using the momentum to make a Break-style attack, crushing Assassin's guard. "Such a mighty assassin." Saber cheered, the greatest amount of sarcasm in her tone I have ever heard. Despite her sword's length, and possible weight, she was able to throw her guard up to block Assassin's quick jab to her stomach. The shock of energy unleashed from her blade, stunning the red haired assassin. "Thunderous Applause!" she yelled, unleashing her powerful, V-shaped sword strikes against him.

I chuckled to myself. I felt more and more proud of Saber as the days went on, and, if I was reading her signs right, I'm pretty sure she had a thing for me. But, oh well, I'll worry about that after I win.

Julius activated his Code Cast. "Seal: Guard." he said calmly. An odd, twisting, purple seal appeared around Saber. I don't know if it took affect, but we had to play it safe. I quickly told Saber to use her normal, quick strikes to counter Assassin's quick strikes. Yea, I know she would get hurt, but at least the two would be dealing equal blows. I quickly tossed over an Ether Fragment to top off her vitality. I learned to keep my Code Casting to a minimal, but with the Magic Crystal Shards and such now, which I forgot about in the panic of Lancer, I could keep my own energy supply high.

Assassin slowly rose to his feet, looking at Saber. "Well..I guess it's time to get serious." He said, doing what seemed to be chi channeling poses. I could feel three pulses shoot out from his body. I was getting worried, but I stayed still, using a new Code Cast to top off Saber's own magic supply, which was at the cost of mine. Assassin then rushed at Saber.

"I suggest you think again!" Saber yelled, lunging at Assassin, lashing out with a mighty strike. And it looked like Assassin's speed finally kicked in. He easily slid underneath Saber's blade, connecting to her stomach with a mighty shoulder tackle. Saber's eyes open, coughing up spit at the sudden and sheer force of the attack.

"And I suggest you keep your tongue still." Assassin remarked, rising from his hunched state, dropping his elbow on Saber's back. Even before Saber could fall, I seen Assassin quickly throw his knee into Saber's stomach. He...he was insanely fast, it was almost demonic, or godly...take a pick, it's demonic me! Saber fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in sheer pain. I seen the arena go black again.

At that point, I could swear that this battle would be ending sooner than I thought. Assassin seemed to have no limit to his energy as he preformed his poses for No Second Strike. I quickly healed Saber, just in the nick of time, as when I seen her wounds heal, she was sent soaring away from the red haired assassin. I quickly used another Heal Code Cast, then watched as Saber rose to her feet. Thrice Setting Sun, her buffs, and me using a few Magic Crystal Shards were seen by Assassin and Julius, who was quiet in this battle.

Li Shuwen. This man, he was deadly. I should have know. My eyes glanced around the battlefield, from Saber, who was gripping her blade tightly; Assassin, who was taunting Saber; and Julius, who was simply staying still.

"Praetor." Saber said. It's been a while since she called me that. "I think it's time." She said.

I started to smirk. Assassin and Julius looked at me.

"What can you possibly do that could defeat me?" Assassin asked, crossing his arms.

Saber smirked. "Just try me." She laughed. Lately, Saber's been learning the slang of our world. And it did make me feel more comfortable with her when it came to combat, heck, even just a simple chat.

Assassin sighed. "I think I should end this."

"Just do so, Assassin. They shouldn't be alive anymore." Julius replied.

Li Shuwen nodded, gathering energy. He had focused his energies into a single, glowing orb on his right fist. He took on his battle poses. No Second Strike, huh? He was really going all out. I seen him step back, then rush forward.

Saber laughed. She pulled a rose...wait a rose? Ah screw it. She held her rose close to her lips, muttering to herself before throwing it at Assassin. She quickly grabbed her blade that was resting at her side, and in a quick, three stroke of her blade, she blocked and countered Assassin's powerful Noble Phantasm. The second two strokes blown him back as a bright, white light blinded everyone in sight. "Now behold the glory of the Great Theater!" She yelled. Saber held her eyes closed, her blade downward as she thrust the crimson saber into the ground. "Now gaze upon my greatest feat!" She yelled. A glistening, golden, theater rose from the light. I was in awe. I couldn't move, let alone speak.

"Aestus Domus Aurea! Golden Theater of the Deranged!" She said as she drew her sword from the now golden stage floor. My shocked expression slowly turned to joy. I couldn't help but laugh.

Assassin growled and looked at me, utterly annoyed at this point. "Okay, this is it." he growled, rushing at Saber once more. He didn't even bother with his Noble Phantasm at this point.

Saber smirked as she twirled her blade. "Blossom of the Court." She calmly said as she tore through Assassin, at quicker speeds than he could ever see. I have never seen that skill before, despite her telling me that it was the last ability she could learn. I guess it was linked to her Theater. But now wasn't the time to be picky. Now was the time for victory.

"Trying to kill me twice!" the red clad warrior yelled as she deftly parried each of Assassin's strikes and shattered his attempts to guard. The Theater seemed to weaken Assassin's fighting skills, but I could feel it's aura fade slowly. Saber didn't have enough prana to keep it active for long, and having those migraines for nearly all her life didn't help. But..this arena was nagging at my mind. I knew it from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'll teach you to try and kill me! You don't know who I am, do you, Li Shuwen?" Saber yelled. The fire in her eyes could melt steel, her soul was that ablaze. "My name is..." She said as she unleashed Blossom of the Court once more.

It clicked. Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. The Fifth Roman Emperor. The person many Hebrews though was the devil incarnate. Those headaches. It came from that silver goblet she would drink from, causing an acute poison.

Assassin laughed a bit as he was ably to parry one of Saber's blows. "The Whore of Babylon!" the red haired assassin laughed before he was quickly assaulted by Saber's even hotter and more furious rage.

"How dare you call me by that title!" She yelled, utterly insulted by the name. I know she was supposed to be called 'The Beast of Babylon'...wait...no. That refers to the city of Rome. Either way...I think being called a whore will bring out the beast in a girl. And it shown. Saber's assault grew quicker and more insane as her Theater's luster started to fade. She was taking every second she had to win. Saber and Assassin were tied in speed and strength now, thanks to the fading Noble Phantasm.

"I see without this power you're just as useless as they say!" Assassin laughed as he countered Saber's attacks. "Once a whore, always a whore! I bet people on your senate only gave you the podium because you would show th-" Assassin started before Saber drove her shoulder into his face, throwing the red haired assassin off balance.

"I swear to Apollo I will end your pitiful life!" Saber yelled. Yet again, Berserker traits popped out. And it shown more as Saber burned through all her prana to unleash wave after wave of Blossom of the Court attacks. I struggled to keep her prana up, but by the gods she worshiped it was so worth it, seeing Assassin thrown around like a cheap rag doll.

"Now...just...DIE!" Saber yelled in a bellowing roar. Her blade tore into her rival's body. She seemed to have Assassin caught on her blade. The red clad warrior spun around, like she would using her Break-style attacks. She stopped suddenly, the force sending Assassin back to his master.

The red wall quickly roared out from the side of the never ending arena as Saber's Deranged Theater died down. The chill I felt finally died down.

Assassin slowly got up, looking at us with a smug look. He looked over to Julius, who was hunched over, sitting on his knees. I seen his left hand glow red. His...command seal? My thought was quickly blown out of my mind as soon as Julius let out a painful yelled. I swear, the ground shook when he yelled. And it wasn't once, but a few times before he just vanished. Did...the data deletion get him?

A few thoughts raced in my mind as Saber and I arrived in out Private Room. The thoughts were set to the side. I looked at Saber.

"So, you know who I am, Praetor." She said. "You best keep my identity hidden so that others cannot find out who I am."

Right, right.


	6. Warrior of the Kingdoms: Lu Bu

"Now Praetor..." Saber said, glaring at me after she had buff spells set in action.

I rubbed the back of my head. She had told me not to make allies so quickly...and...well...

"I did hope that we could become friends, but I need to win this War." Rani said, casting a Magic buffing Code Cast. Why she used a magic boosting ability, on a Berserker of all classes, was beyond me.

"My Master does not need 'friends' that are the likes of your kind!" Saber yelled, defending me.

But, in reply to that, I heard Berserker roar as if he was defending his Master. "Armistice!" I...think it yelled in the beast-like roaring it talked in. A pulse of energy was unleashed from it's massive frame, and it started the battle with a powerful swing of his lance. It flung that weapon around more like a twig, and the lance seems to be nearly double Berserker's size, and double the thickness of my arm.

Saber quickly threw up her guard to block the first attack. Her Fount of Chronos took effect, stunning the hulking monster.

"Tsk, pitiful." Saber gloated as she began her attack. She stuck to quick and simple strikes, as she was at her full stamina and vitality, so Break-style attacks weren't needed. "As much as I expected from a Servant of your class." Saber continued to gloat as her attack went on. I found it odd...any other Class of Servant would be throwing up their guards by now or using a skill or two to get out of the onslaught of attacks. Something was off, and I voiced the feelings to Saber, who quickly pushed off the ground and away from Berserker.

"Berserker. Attack." Rani ordered, her Servant roaring in response. It was scary to hear that...thing...roar, but my god did that change to sheer nightmare fuel when I seen that monster suddenly pick up as much speed as my previous Assassin rival and literally backhand Saber across the face, shattering her guard. My jaw dropped as I seen Berserker bat Saber away with the hilt of his lance. In the short time Saber had lifted from the ground, I heard the monster of a Servant roar.

"Fallible Bow!" It seemed to yell in it's insane rage. A bow was summoned in his hand. My heart was racing, and I thought it would simply stop when I seen Berserker notch his lance as an arrow. And when it fired, it hit me as hard as it hit Saber, who I thought would be pinned to the digital background of the arena: I had forgotten to heal her. I was lucky that she had always cast Thrice-Setting Sun beforehand, otherwise I would have come this far for nothing, and let Rin down.

The golden aura that would shine when Saber was being revive took affect as she quickly scrambled to her feet and quickly recasted Thrice-Setting Sun. My reply to that was to top off her prana supply and heal her to full to avoid getting getting a sword through my chest.

"Thank you...Praetor...next time, please be have more haste when I am being treated like a slave." She growled at me. My reply? A nervous chuckle. She sighed that, and went on her attacks against the wall in front of us. I could swear that every swing Saber did to attack Berserker seemed to bounce right off as if the sword was made of rubber. I could the...thing...groan and grunt in what seemed to pain, that or he was laughing. I knew Lu Bu was full of his skills on the battlefield...but I never knew that he was near invulnerable.

"Berserker...please end this." Rani said calmly, casting a new Code Cast on her Servant, this time, one to add more defense to the servant's already steel-like skin and armor.

The warrior roared in reply, swinging his lance in a massive arc. Saber quickly threw up her guard, but the lance shattered it one more. Lu Bu let out his war cry...or...yea it's easier to say that this guy was full blown insane. In a few slow, yet powerful swings, he had once again battered Saber like a red-headed step child. It turns out his Stun-adding moves lasted much longer than Fount of Chronos' Stun effect. Before Berserker could summon his massive bow, I quickly healed Saber with the Recover Code Cast.

Reeling back from the attack still, Saber gathered herself in time to throw her guard up once more to block the arrow-like spear. Thank the gods though she wasn't stunned. I seen my Servant lower her guard, a fire in her eyes once more. I knew the battle would get serious. About time Saber was hit by that mode.

"Fount of the Saint!" I heard her yell. No Healer or Chronos. I think she was just going for quick and powerful attacks rather then get her guard broken and stunned or try to break his. Saber unleashed her flurry of attacks from her crimson blade. Berserk groaned each time she connect with his body, and finally it seemed to be doing some sort of damage.

My smirk was growing and I kept my Code Casts ready in case Berserker pulled any skills or ungodly quick attacks that someone of his body build and size shouldn't be able to do. But it seemed like it was Saber's turn to be Berserker around like a cat swatting a fly out of the air and then batting the poor thing around on the floor. Berserker tried to raise a fist to Saber, but a quick 'Veil of Petals' kept him at bay from doing anything other than grunt, groan, and get beat around. Saber's attack was dying down, her fire being exhausted by the sheer amount of vitality Berserker had. So, in a last attack, she quickly slashed at the hulking beast's body a few more times before using the wall-like body of the beast to kick off and land at my side.

"Master...he just seems to absorb my damage...what can I do?" She asked me, a bit panicked. My only thought was for her to summon her Golden Theater, but she wanted to keep that if she really needed it. I did agree as well after some thought.

"Berserker...I thought I said to end it. Do so...now." Rani ordered.

The moment those words left her mouth, Saber and I felt the ground shake from Berserker's most rage filled and insane roar. The arena went black and he seemed to blink in front of Saber and I before he swatted me to the side. The fist on that monster felt like a bullet train just hit me and exploded. I hit the ground countless times, or the number of times I hit my head just made me forget. I slowly rose from the dirt to look as Berserker had Saber in a death grip.

"The Warriors of Guan Yu!" I heard it yell. His Noble Phantasm. No way Saber could live this, but I couldn't even more to heal her, my body was still recovering from the nuclear bomb that hit my chest. He quickly slammed Saber to the ground and swung his lance, causing my Servant to bounce off the ground and land on her feet, her mind and body stunned from the two attacks. Before Saber could even remember what Class she was, Berserker quickly threw his lance out in a quick series of thrusts, then swings. Saber was stuck in place, her head spinning. In a massive burst of dark energy, after holding his lance in both of his massive hands, he summoned his bow and notched his lance into it. But...the bow was fully drawn, to the point where the bow should be snapped in a series of splinters and string. But in stead of my wish coming true, the lance gathered dark energy around the head of the lance. He roared as loudly as before he launched his 'arrow' at Saber. I watched as the arrow tore through Saber. I could have sworn I seen a hole in her stomach for a split second, before she fell to her knees and hitting the ground with a thud.

I gathered myself and slowly crept to my feet, Saber's Auto-Revive kicking in, thank the gods, and she doing the same. She simply recasted the spell as I topped off her vitality and prana supply before Berserker could try to finish the job.

Saber's fired returned...and it returned in the form of Thunderous Applause, having Saber rip right through Berserker's hulking frame. Things seemed to be going for our benefit, but...

"Immortal Red Hare!" I heard it bellow. All I knew was that the Red Hare was Lu Bu's horse, and only he was able to train the steed. I seen another Thunderous Applause, followed by Berserker stabbing the hilt of his lance into the ground and falling over.

Saber chuckled quietly, throwing her sword over her shoulder and walking over to me, her heels clicking. But something was off. Where was the Red Wall? After hearing a dull roar, it hit me.

Saber quickly spun around to see Berserker's massive body rise above the ground and filled with energy again, grabbing his lance. "He...he can revive himself..." Saber growled.

I quickly healed Saber again in a panic before she readied herself for an attack. I seen her go into the front of his dress for something, then just as quickly as I asked the question I seen her pull out a rose.

"Aestus Domus Aurea! Golden Theater of the Deranged!" she yelled, throwing the rose and hacking at Berserker before she summoned the majestic theater. I felt a chill run up and down my spin, goosebumps along my body. I was chuckling darkly to myself. I knew it was over, no matter how many times Berserker could revive himself. And if on clockwork I heard the massive beast yell the name of his steed.

"Hmf...pitiful attempt to defeat the greatest of Emperors." Saber said with pride before she started to unleash Blossom of the Court as many times as she could, and as many times as I could keep her prana supply at a decent level. Plus...people don't think Nero was the best of emperors, but to each their own.

Rani simply looked on as her Servant was being destroyed as badly as TNT can destroy a building. The battle came to a quick end after Saber's Theater was summoned, but it seemed a bit...empty. I turned my gaze to Rani as the Red Wall rocketed across the field as Saber walked towards me, her heels clicking.

I looked at Rani, who had the same gaze as she always did. Berserker, on the other hand, was swinging at and trying to destroy the Wall to end Saber, but the SE. RA. PH Simply deleted him.

"I..wish that we could have been friends..." Rani said, looking at me. Those were her only words as she vanished.

Back at my Private Room with Saber, she had said something that I forgot to notice.

"Praetor, you have made it quite far. Tomorrow starts the last week of the Holy Grail War."

That's right. It's the final week tomorrow...and my last rival: Leo.


	7. Knight of the Round Table: Gawain

This is it...the last fight. Saber and I have been with each other for weeks now, and the bond that was made in that time, something that to me seemed impossible at first. Her high class, egotistical and arrogant mind set was enough to drive up and down the wall. But as time grew on, I kinda grew to love that little side of her, showing her more feminine side. Her speech, once being in a somewhat 'Ye Olde English' type...I could never tell...seemed to change into the terms and words used today. I was teaching her, and she was teaching me, in short.

"Praetor." Saber said, her sword's hilt between her bosom and her crossed arms. "This is the last battle, is it not?" She asked me, her head turned slightly, one eye on me, the other on Leo and Gawain. I simply nodded in reply, as Saber usually did the talking for me. "I did wish that we did have more...worthy opponents." She said, a slight smirk on her face. She even picked up the art of taunting in a way.

Gawain, in defense of himself and his Master, took a step forward, sword at the ready. "You dare speak ill about us, when you yourself have a pitiful reputation, Whore of Babylon?!" He retorted, Saber's eye twitching a bit at the title. Nonetheless, she was able to shake it off.

"Names such as that do bring a sense of...dishonor and shame...but it also brings more fame. A worthy leader embraces all of his titles, be they deemed worthy in their eyes, or not." Saber said calmly.

Gawain was taken aback by her brunt words. "You dare speak ill to a knight?" He growled, Leo calmly standing behind his knight. "When a lowly peasant such as the likes of you speaks ill of a knight, you sully the name of the king they fight for! If you were such a warrior, you'd understand that!"

Saber simply laughed. "I am no mere knight, O Holy Knight of the Sun. It seems you forget who I truly am. Despite my royal blood and high lineage, I am both an King AND a Knight."

Gawain growled once more, his temper seemed to flare up as Saber bested him in a battle of words. I guess being arrogant does come in handy.

"Enough talk, whore!" The Knight of the Round Table barked, swinging his sword as it light aflame. "It is time we settled this once and for all!"

"It shall be..." Saber smirked, twirling her sword and getting herself ready for a fight. "My..pleasure. Master!"

And with that, the fight started. Saber quickly unleashing her Saint, Chronos, and Healer abilities, ending it with Thrice-Setting Sun, while I was able to find a better Garment for this fight: A Strength boosting one that made Saber's attacks even more deadly.

The two knights rushed into the field, Gawain swinging with Galatine. Saber threw up her guard, Chronos kicking into effect and sending a shock wave out to stun the knight. "Such foolishness for one such as yourself!" She yelled, using both her Saint Buff and my Strength boosting Code Cast to unleash a flurry of powerful, armor shattering attacks. "A so called 'Knight of the Round Table'! This is pitiful! I demand more of a fight from one of the likes of you!" Saber yelled, battering the armored Gawain left and right. Gawain took each stroke of the sword, though his footing didn't falter.

Looking on from the backfield, Leo had his high and mighty smirk on his face. Chuckling lightly, he rose his right hand to chest level, flicking his wrist a bit in a 'get out of here' mannerism. "Gawain...please get rid of this eyesore. I believe you are more than capable of doing so". Gawain grunted in an agreement, I think at least it was, over the sounds of metal crashing and shredding against metal made it hard to hear.

To my surprise, Gawain was more than capable of just that. Using Galatine to block Saber's crimson sword with the greatest of ease. "Now!" Gawain growled, grabbing Saber's neck as she attempted to break the lock between their swords. She gasped, choking as she tried to claw the knight's hand off her neck, to no avail. "As I stated once before...what lowly peasant dare speaks ill to the mighty Gawain of the Round Table?" He said as cool and calm as he could be...ya know...for choking out a girl. "I shall give you another chance...lay down your arms..." he said, throwing Saber across the sea-like battlefield like a cheap rag doll. "And surrender yourself to your new King, Leonardo B. Haraway..."

I hurried over to Saber, helping her to her feet. For once, she didn't shove me aside, or make a remark about her pride. She coughed heavily, getting her breath back, one hand rubbing her throat as I slowly stood her on her feet. She looked at me, then towards her sword. "I'll...let you handle this, Praetor." She said lightly, regaining her balance and walking to her sword.

I nodded, looking at Leo. His arms were crossed, his posture high and mighty. He seemed to be sitting on the throne of the world, thinking he had the Holy Grail in the palm of his hand already. I took a few steps towards him. "No."

Gawain looked at me, slightly dumbfounded with my short answer. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'no'. Are you deaf or something?" I spoke up. It felt like forever since I last talked. Normally, Saber spoke for me, and she put what I wanted to say in a more blunt, slightly more intelligent way.

"Challenging your king, are you?" Leo asked.

"..." I held my tongue and sighed. Saber walked next to me, patting my shoulder. I think she understood my overwhelming feeling how badly I wanted to punch him in the gut for not understanding my question.

"Well, what's your answer?" Leo asked.

My eyebrow twitched. "YES!" I yelled at him. "I will wipe this undersea floor with your spoiled ass! I am sick and tired of listening to your voice! Now get on YOUR knees and bow to me!" I yelled at him. The other three in the room simply stood dumbfounded at my sudden, and possibly only outburst. "You say that Gawain is a damn knight? He WORKED for the one who was famous! My Saber? She IS what Gawain wants to be: A King! An Emperor!"

Saber blinked, taken aback by my words, though I think my putting her on the pedestal got her a bit flustered. Gawain simply stood dumbfounded still, not sure whether he should attack or wait for a command.

"You know how much damn trouble we had to go through?! Saber and I have defeated more famous people than you'd even be! Francis Drake! Robin Hood! Alice! Vlad the Impaler! Li Shuwen! Lu Bu!" I ranted out the battles we hand to go through to get to this point. "I can only imagine what YOU had to go through!"

Leo growled, the ridicule getting to him. "I suggest you silence yourself while you have the chance..." Leo said, glaring at me.

"You?" I scoffed, crossing my arms. "You dare tell ME to silence myself? After watching you prance around like you were a god? Listening to the ridicule that would dribble out of your mouth?" He growled as my arms slowly lowered.

Saber looked at me. "Praetor..."

I looked at my Servant. "...Saber." I said as calmly as I could, she nodding lightly in reply. I outstretched my hand towards Gawain, index finger pointed at him. "Kill."

Saber couldn't help but chuckle at my blunt demand. "With the utmost of pleasures, Master." She said, twirling her crimson blade and gathering herself into her battle stance. In a quick burst of speed common to my Servant, she bounded her way towards Gawain. Thunderous Applause. I chuckled. I started to love her using that, boundless speed against a stationary target. Just...one thing always stuck me odd: She always attacked from the front and rarely on a flank of some kind.

Gawain's reactions took hold. He held his sword close to his chest. "Divine Aegis!" He sternly said, glaring at where Saber was rushing from. The buff took effect, and from what I noticed, it was another Luck based one, one of the stats I that I never even understood how they worked. "Siege Perilous!" he said. This...was a new one.

"Why waste time and precious energy?" Saber yelled, throwing her sword at Gawain. "You know as well as I that I have wo-" started, getting cut off by a pulse of energy, stunning her.

"You were saying...wench?" Gawain chuckled, twirling his blade around him as Saber staggered back from the stun. He palmed the flat edge of his sword, drawing it outward, fire gathering along the blade itself. "Blade of the Devoted!" He called, taking a few bounding steps towards Saber and lashing out with his fire coated sword. The blow, unfortunately, connected against Saber's body, flinging her backwards.

Leo took the opening. "Hack: Vanish." he said, activating his own Code Casting. Saber quickly gathered herself and sprung onto her feet, ignoring the effects of the Code Cast. I was starting to get worried. Now that I knew Leo could erase our buffs, and Gawain could keep his active longer, things looked dicey. We still had the Theater in our back pockets, but I'm not commanding her just yet.

"Saber!" I called to her. She looked over, slightly confused, this being one of the few times I would talk to her in combat. "Rearm yourself!" I ordered.

"But Master..it would be a waste of my energy!' She retorted, annoyed at the thought.

I nodded slightly to see if she would get the hint. Thank Apollo she did. "Fount of the Saint!" I heard her start.

"Now halt!" I ordered, seeing Saber stop, even more confused. "Now go..."

Saber, still confused, nodded in agreement, and began her attack once more. Her Attack buff against Gawain and his Defense buff...perfect. I chuckled quietly, crossing my arms. I watched as Saber swung her blade around in wide arcs, Gawain swinging his sword to counter. Leo raised his hand, casting the Vanish Code Cast. "Saber! Buff!" I ordered, my servant disengaging from the combat to cast Fount of the Saint once more before I stopped her, having her carry on. I activated another Code Cast: MP Heal, followed by Strength. Saber finally caught on what I was planning, and just as Leo cast Vanish for the third time.

"Are you done wasting your time in this effort to win?" Leo yawned.

"Try me." I smirked. "Saber! Go! Everything!" I yelled, casting Strength on her, followed by a few MP Heals. In the mix of this, Gawain took steps back, guarding her attacks as his own buffs wore off. Saber chanted out her buffs as she continued to batter Gawain's armor and sword. Just as the last buff hit, I heard very faint music.

Saber tossed her rose at Gawain as she skillfully cut in into four pieced, the petals slowly falling to the ground as Saber dashed towards Gawain, sword primed to cut.

Gawain growled. "Divine Aegis!" he yelled, gaining the Luck buff. "Now...come unto me, o powerful sun." He said calmly as he flipped his sword into the air. I heard him mutter something, I couldn't make it out. Saber's speed seemed to slow, giving Gawain enough time to catch his sword after the blade was bathed in a powerful crimson-orange light, a bright orange sigil under his feet swirling in the shape of the sun. Twirling his blade for a few seconds to gather himself, Gawain swung his fire bathed sword at Saber's blade, the two blades colliding.

In a massive clash of raw power, I was able to faintly make the words 'Golden Theater of the Deranged!' and 'Sword of Victory!' melded into one word. Leo stood stalwart, even in the mass of the powerful explosion-like burst of energy. I, however, braced myself, holding my arm over my face.

The two servants pushed each other back and forth, trying to gain as much ground as they could to deliver the killing blow. Saber's crimson blade seemed to vanish within Gawain's fire bathed sword.

"Why don't you just give up now, Whore of Babylon?" Gawain grunted, throwing his weight against his blade.

Saber's foot slipped a bit, but I guess her 'lion wrestling' trait allowed her to stay upright. She did chuckle though as she stabilized herself. "I suggest you hold your tongue, knave!" Saber smirked as she threw her weight against her own blade. Gawain stood still, much to Saber's shock.

"As I said...why not give up now!" He yelled, twisting Galatine in a way that Saber's stable footing slipped, making her fall forward slightly. "Now! Excalibur Galatine!" he yelled, slashing at Saber's chest. "Burst! Burn her in a bath of crimson flames!" He yelled over the roar of the crackling inferno.

"SABER!" I called out over the massive surge of flaming energy. The light from the attack blinded me for a second. I opened my eyes shortly after to see Saber lying limp on the ground, her blade tossed to her side from the impact of the attack. I stood dumbfounded for the time, forgetting whether or not she had cast 'Thrice-Setting Sun' or not...or if Leo has Vanished it. My heart seemed to stop, waiting for my servant to rise to her feet.

Leo chuckled, which slowly turned into a powerful laugh. "Well down Gawain, very well done!" he praised his knight as if he was a king, which, in his mind, he was. "It did take quiet some time, but I am glad that eye sore was finally taken care of." he smugly said as his laughter died down into a cocky chuckle.

Saber coughed as she slowly got to her knees, the Thrice-Setting Sun taking effect, thank the gods. "I...must say...that was quiet a powerful attack." She chuckled weakly. I quickly hurried over, using one of my last few Elixirs to bring Saber back to her prime, following with Strength.

"Go get him." I chuckled as Saber jumped to her feet, grabbing her blade and recasting her buffs on her, even Thrice-Setting Sun. With the Theater still active, since Saber never...well..died...the Theater's effect stayed active, weakening Gawain still, but the Luck buff, I guess, allowed him to overpower Saber. Note to self: I FINALLY see the power of the Luck stat.

Gawain's eyes flew open. He threw up his guard. "That wench! How could she still be standing?!" he yelled in disbelief, Saber growing closer and closer, twirling her blade to her preferred grip. "No..no! I will not stand for this!" he yelled, palming his blade. "Blade of the Devoted!" he growled, swinging the fire coated blade in hopes of stopping my servant.

"Oh Saber..be a good girl.." I smirked. "And blossom."

"Yes master!" Saber voiced back. "Blossom of the Court!" she called out over Gawain's war cry to stop her.

"Gawain! End this now!" Leo demanded, hearing the sound of metal rending metal. His breathing jumped, seeing Saber's blade tear against Gawain in cleaving arcs and strikes, rose petals flying in each and every direction as Gawain helplessly was battered from each angle Saber could attack, quickly drying out her Prana supply with Blossom of the Courts. At this point, I didn't care, I let Saber fight as she pleased, before, ultimately, Gawain hit the ground in a metallic thud.

"Very good, my Emperor." I said, getting on one knee, and lowering my head. At this point, I didn't care what happened to Leo. I was the last one left, and that's all that mattered. I have the wish, and that's that.

Saber's heels clicked as she walked over to me. "Oh my, you are FAR too kind, my lovely servant." She chuckled as the digital red wall came screaming from behind her to signal the end of the last fight.

Gawain slowly got up, looking at Leo. "...my Lord..I...I'm so sorry..I've failed you, my liege."

Leo simply started back at Gawain before looking at me as I slowly stood up. "...nicely done...for a simpleton." he scoffed.

"Sticks and stones, Leo..sticks and stones." I chuckled, watching Gawain and Leo vanish.

"Well, Master." Saber started, looking at me. "This is it. You won." She said, hearing me chuckle a bit in disbelief. "What is your wish going to be?"

That question. Always come back. I don't even know who I am, and yet I went about and, simply, ended people's lives. Most I did feel remorse for, but...as I went on...it vanished. Am...am I a killing machine? Or am I just some mindless zombie or something? I want to use the wish to find out who I am. But...I'm terrified to know. Tomorrow is the big day, I meet with Kirei, and find out where the Holy Grail is.


	8. Machine of Knowledge: The Holy Grail

"Master..." Saber spoke up, her voice heavy. Twice stood in our way. His servant, a god, I believe..of Hindu or Buddhist belief? He spoke to me about war, machines...creation...the end, new life. All of this stuff rambled along in my mind. The battle with his Servant before hand lasted what seemed to be hours. Saber's and my own prana drained to it's absolute bare minimal, my supplies I gathered throughout my 'travels' in the Digital Sea known as the Holy Grail War exhausted, the people I knew before reaching this day are now but memories that haunt me still to this very moment.

Was I a cold, ruthless killing machine that simply did not know it's own purpose in life? Was I never meant to be, yet somehow was given life through some miracle? Some..some sick, twisted play of fate. Did the SE. RA. PH do this all just to get me to win? Twice said that he himself is like me: Fake. A being that once entered the realm of the Grail would be forever deleted, torn to shreds.

But one thing was eating at my mind during the fight...Twice said he twisted this realm, molded it, shaped it..made it his own. That he himself created the Holy Grail War...how is it that he made the one thing that could never give him what he needed in life. The one weapon that could end us all, was forever out of this man's reach.

"Master..." Saber spoke up once again. I slowly turned my head to her. It pained me to leave her, and with Rin watching alongside, I knew I really only had one thing to do. I slowly made my way towards the Grail, thoughts swirling in my head. Countless numbers of dreams and desires entered and exited my mind. The machine known as the Holy Grail was mine, and mine alone. All the killing to be done to even lay eyes on it...and Twice was there to stop them in hopes of someone like me. In his final breathes before fading to the black void of oblivion, he asked me to see the world through the Grail as he pictured the world to be. Maybe then I could judge him better, maybe then see that he was not as insane as I once thought. I only heard the sound of water swishing beneath my feet as I walked closer and closer. What Savior said, as well, stuck with me. Nirvana...the ultimate happiness.

Could that be what Twice was going after? Just the world as it's happiest? When one..like myself, thinks of happiness, it's usually with their family and friends...or having a family of their own...having their dream job...that big house and car they wanted...no sickness and no financial worry...to be alone and play games of computers...o-or just be with friends every day. Twice...had a different approach. End it. Return the world to it's virgin state and let life start anew in hopes that war, turmoil, and human ignorance would never blossom and eradicate the silent and subtle beauty that we overlook every day in this mighty world: Trees...animals...heck the wind and sun. Maybe...Twice isn't wrong...

Rin continued to talk for a bit as my thoughts swirled and raced. She ended herself with a sigh, and myself thankful she cut herself off. It's painful to leave Rin like this, but...even more so for Saber. She's been with me ever since I was forced into this unholy mess of a test. Ever by my side and never faltering in her fate for me. Yes, she came off as cuddly as a cactus...but she warmed up to me, and I to her. We made a team, we filled in for the weaknesses we had. I taught her, and she taught me. We both pushed death aside who knows how many times...heh. I looked over as Saber slowly, seeing her simply smile ever so slightly. I turned my head again and continues.

"Sank a sea terror...killed a world known thief...ripped up a timeless storybook, retook the night from demons, assassinated the assassin, claimed the three families, and finally ruled over the table." I chuckled quietly to myself. I stopped myself, and looked up slowly. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. I wanted to run, and I wanted to give up, let myself die and get erased, but Saber helped me move on. Her pumice stone-like abrasion helped me carry on, and continue forwards, still while letting me have what time I needed to recollect myself after those fights. I'll never forget that Emperor...

I made my way up the flight of stairs, slowly. Each step had the weight of the world under it. I shook my head to clear my mind, and reached out to the grail as soon as I could...within seconds, it engulfed me..swallowing me whole and absorbing me.

I don't know what happened to me..I felt light, weightless. I could hear the sounds of bubbles lifting off my body and floating away, popping at the surface, yet I couldn't move. There I floated in the water-like space that, to me, seemed as endless as the Holy Grail's dungeons. I couldn't move, yet, in that stillness I felt, it came to me. What Twice was talking about. The Holy Grail, as he said, was recording history. From the moment of our planet's conception, to the day it will die...and beyond that..it was there, silently watching, writing down what happened...as if to take notes. The mangled mess of information that rushed through my mind would easily have caused a normal human to be overwhelmed, stupefying them in the Grail's endless, limitless vaults of knowledge and lore. In my mind, however...it was clear. Perhaps...Twice wasn't wrong...yet wasn't right. His mind was clouded in a sea of anger and rage, that the simple beauty of the Grail, and the Moon Cell was clouded from him.

No...I can't get distracted! I calmed myself before telling the Grail my wish. I prayed that I did not somehow mess up. I heard clacking, as if someone was angrily..or at least hastily hammering on a keyboard, before a loud 'click!', like the typer hit the enter key. I sighed. 'Time for me to wait...' I thought, as I waited for myself to be deleted. In the meantime, human curiosity did get the best of me, and with the infinity of the Grail pressing all of time into a mere second, looking at my end wasn't going to cause some sort of time-causality loop, was it?

"...this cannot be right..." I heard. If I could look around, I would. But the voice rang familiar...Saber? I was deeply shocked as to how I did not notice her following me inside.

"How dare you act in such a manner, Praetor!" Saber scolded me. "It is your duty, after all, to known my whereabouts at all times, correct?"

...I KNEW I couldn't get away from a scolding. But I couldn't help but laugh in my mind. Even in the face of my death, Saber didn't treat me any different. Maybe to her, I was Emperor...heh.

"Praetor..." Saber growled. Okay, okay I'm listening! "No matter what you are doing, no matter where...as long as you are in the Grail War, I am your Servant, and I will always be by your side..lending you my strength. And at this time, you do seem to need it, do you not?"

I couldn't help but chuckle again in my mind. She came to help me...prolonging my deletion. I guess this is a good thing? More time with her..the one whom without I couldn't have even been here. But something just didn't feel right...

"W-wait...what is this..cyrogen-..." Saber started, stumbling over the words. Cryogenics? Frozen? I quickly took a peek with the Holy Grail to help. A pool of data overtook me as I began to piece it together. A patient with a fatal brain disease...that attacks memory? The doctor who knew how to treat it...i-is dead? Terrorist...A-Attack? That...that's me...I'm a being created of that data...a boy trapped in a never ending dream..o-or nightmare...waiting until one person can come and wake me up and..save my life...I'm still in the Holy Grail...for it to gather data on this event. There was silence in my racing thoughts. I suddenly started to burst out in mental laughter, waves of fear, sadness, anger...and joy overtaking each other.

'I gave a doll life...by me being born inside this world, I let that boy live out one hell of a dream that he will never forget!' I thought myself. I still have time though before my utter end...I must do something...

* * *

><p>"So...that really is you, huh?" Rin chuckled. "I guess you do have his heart...so you ARE him. Well, with you living in the same time as I, I guess I have to find you now, don't I?" She started walking. "Well, if I found out your still sleeping when I DO find you...I'll keep beating you until you wake up...no doubt that one of my outbursts will wake you up!" She smiled. "So...just wait...I promise I'll find you."<p>

* * *

><p>"So...it seems that you do exist outside too. Well, I grant you the permission to come visit me occasionally, Master. In fact, please visit as often and freely as you'd like." Saber said as her voice slowly faded off into nothing. Two people..one who will look for me...and one who will wait for me. The future...as Twice seen it, isn't that different from my own. Just that, now...I'm not afraid to face this world! I would only hope that the me inside that chamber would have a friend to guide him along his ways.<p>

As I tried to say my final, heavy words as a being...I felt my lips say the words...yet nothing coming out. I didn't feel sad, or angry..for I knew those words would be forever recorded in the Holy Grail.

01010011011000010110001001100101011100100010110000100000010100100110100101101110001011100010000001001001001001110110

110001101100001000000110110101101001011100110111001100100000011110010110111101110101


	9. Afterword

FINALLY! The FinalFyler here FINALLY finishing a story of mine after god knows how long! The muse I had left for vacation for a few years and finally came back. Yes, I know, to me, the last chapter seems...different, but the fight to me couldn't have gone in a smooth direction with Savior being rooted into the ground. But, I still like I did it justice by doing an 'Inner Monologue' style of ending.

The fights in the earlier chapters, for me, went a lot better than expected. I didn't want to keep it on the 6 turn style, but still keep all the moves and such the same, so I just decided to keep it more open and such, as per any fighting game.

While I know this is a short afterword, I do hope that I can continue writing once again and finish the others works, like Battlefield Banter. Thank you for reading and putting up with my LOOOOOOOOONG break!


End file.
